


Me and danger? We have a thing.

by Oh_Why_Brain



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AU dictatorship, East is up, I promise, Kinda, Non-Famous, Other, astro au, generic evil goverment, jumpsuit, reference, twenty one pilots - Freeform, violence mentioned briefly, will update tags when this gets more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Why_Brain/pseuds/Oh_Why_Brain
Summary: Minhyuk and danger have always had a thing.But just because they have always had it, he didn't have to like it.He really tries hard to ignore it most days.





	Me and danger? We have a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to: I need to stop coming up with new things and finish everything thats WIP in my computer instead.

Minhyuk helps out at an old electronics re-sale and repair shop of his uncles. He has been fiddling with this radio for weeks and it just suddenly started saying weird things.

“East is up! East is up!” He straightens up too fast and bangs his head on the low shelf.  
The voice is drowned out in gunshots. Not fake ones either. They make his ears ring even through the static hiss of a nearly-but-not-quite fixed radio. He is frozen in place for what feels like millennia.

“Jumpsuit, Jumpsuit cover me!” The voice finally sounds again. It sounds tired. He hears the faint hint of annoyance and then the frequency turns into all static.

 _"So just a regular Tuesday for you then?"_ His mother would’ve said with a twinkling laughter. Him and trouble apparently have a thing, have had it since he was a little kid.

There was the time he was 5 years old and accidentally found a treasure thought to be forever lost. He just wanted to catch the hermit crab on a beach.

There was also the time he wandered off on train only to run into a gang of mobsters during a drug deal. He escaped the whole ordeal with a lollipop and an honorary sherif badge. Nobody is quite sure how.

He could go on, list of his adventures long and strange and he doesn't really like to think about them. There should be nothing adventurous about working quietly in an old electronics re-sale and repair shop, for pay that's barely even the legal minimum despite being the nephew of the owner. There should be absolutely no room for adventure in the cramped back room that often feels suffocating with how many large pieces are stacked haphazardly around him. But him and trouble have a thing so he endures the tight space and boredom of fiddling with tiny screws and crossed wires to keep out of everything. 

 

Oh but him and trouble have a thing.

 

•••

He leaves that night with an uneasy feeling in his chest. Just because he has a thing doesn't mean he has to like it. And he tries to ignore the universe's call to adventure whenever possible. The gunshots still ring in the back of his mind though.

After dinner he comes out to sit on the front steps of their apartment building for some fresh air. Headphones in, hood pulled up so that his face is hidden. He enjoys sitting out here before the final curfew falls.

He follows the two patrolling officers in their bright red uniforms down the street with carefully blank gaze. They don't spare him a glance because he is being quiet, no sign of immediate danger. He fiddles with the walkie talkie hidden in the pocket of his hoodie. All the frequencies are empty hiss of static. He perks up a couple times, thinking that something is coming through. It always turns out to just be noise on the street.

"Jumpsuit I'm so low." he jumps up and almost breaks his legs stumbling forward with the force of it. He clutches the radio with one hand and pushes the headphone deeper into his ears.

"Can you repeat that?" the deep voice that responds rings with authority and has Minhyuk staring open mouthed at the sidewalk.

"Hey you, what are you staring at?" another patrol approaches him. He is no longer inconspicuous. Minhyuk likes to think that despite everything this life isn't so bad. He likes to think that even though his Mother used to tell him this regime was much better once upon a time it isn't so bad right now.

He likes to think that, but he and trouble have a thing and he is all too familiar with the sting of the electric batons that the patrols carry.


End file.
